Naruto and Shakespeare
by Limes n Candy
Summary: my 1st anime fic!the full summary is inside, but basically much of the Naruto gang is going to be in a Shakespeare play. many pairings. R&R and plz, NO flames. 3rd chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

What's happening?: For starters, a bunch of the Naruto characters have been assigned to do a B-rank mission from Tsunade. They have to help out an acting troupe in the village of Shiroi Minato and be actors for an upcoming play for a huge annual festival. Not only that, but Kakashi has to protect one of the girls in the troupe, too. From what? Well, read on!!! Oh, and I don't own Naruto…plus, no flames plz.

"Augh, I can't understand this!!!!" Naruto angrily threw his script at the wall. _But, I have to…if Sakura is trying out for the main girl role…_

"Maybe we should take one word at a time…" Kiba suggested.

"Ugh, that would take way to long. Almost every other word is gibberish." Shikamaru yawned. Suddenly, he was hit very hard on the head with a stick.

"Hmph! This is one of the most beautiful plays ever to be written! All of you _will_ understand this by the end of this week! Understanding this play is most important for the auditions. Besides, some of you want to be the lead male role…right?" The man who asked for help and head of the acting troupe, Daichi Daisuke, questioned. Naruto's face fell, _Bakabakabakabakabaka… _The others were quiet.

"Hmph…that's what I thought…now, from the top again, everyone reads!" Daisuke demanded. The boys groaned.

"Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie, And young affection gapes to be his heir; That fair for which love groan'd for and would die…"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!?" Naruto cried out.

"Ya, I can't understand this at all!" Kiba also had tears running down his cheeks. _We're doomed. Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed…_Daisuke thought in pure sadness.

"Everyone's here, yes?" An old woman asked. As she sat down, she looked at her surroundings. Her dark, fading hair was up neatly in a bun. The lady quietly counted the girls. _One, Sakura…two, Ino…three, Hinata…four, Tenten…five, Izumi…six, Setsuko, and myself…we are here. _

"Natsumi, what are we going to work on?" Ino asked.

"Ladies, Act three if you will." Natsumi instructed. Because Daisuke was taking charge of the boys, she thought it wise for herself to take charge over the girls, despite Izumi's and Setsuko's please.

"Does everyone know what they wish to try out for?" All at once, Sakura, Ino, and Setsuko replied, "_THE MAIN LEAD FEMALE ROLE!!!!"_ Natsumi sighed, "Alright, then we shall begin. Everyone shall read together once, then I will call out the name of the girl who I want to read alone. Ready? Begin." All of the girls quickly grabbed their scripts and started to read, "Gallop apace, you fiery-footed steeds, Towards Phoebus' lodging: such a wagoner As Phaethon would whip you to the west, And bring in cloudy night immediately." They paused. All except Izumi and Setsuko were in tears and thinking _I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THIS!!! AAUUGGHH!!! _Natsumi bowed her head and silently prayed. _Oh Buddha, help us all…_

Meanwhile, Kakashi was off reading his book, Icha Icha Paradise. Gai-sensei came up to him.

"Are you going to participate?" He asked Kakashi.

"Nope."

"What a shame…that Izumi does seem really cute. And she looked at you in such a unusual way." Kakashi glared at him. Gai shrugged, "Oh well, I decided to participate as well. It would be no surprise if she did get the lead female role. Izumi is indeed a sculpture of beauty. Her long, pale blonde hair sparkles. Her big baby blue eyes gleam so valiantly, and her skin…white and flawless! Why, it should be no contest if I am the lead male role…"

_Lead male role..lead male role…_The words wrang through Kakashi's head. He flinched and a small vein popped out of his head. _Pairing up…with the one I need to secretly protect…Over.My.Dead.Body..._Kakashi pictured Gai being run over by a train.

"Fine…you want a challenge. I give." He said coolly.

"Ha! If I win…I get the girl!" Now, Kakashi was mad.

"Just kidding, just kidding! Please don't kill me! If I win, I'll go on one hundred A-rank missions!" Kakashi cooled down.

"Alright, alright…deal."

"HA! I SHALL WIN THIS BET!" Screamed Gai. Then, he took off running. Kakashi sighed and pulled out his script. As he started to read the first few lines, his face fell and became dark. _W-what is this?_ He crinkled the paper bad, but didn't rip it even though he wanted to. He was going to have a very long week ahead of them. _Curse you, you stupid arch rival!..._ he threw his script on the ground. "CURSE YOOOOUUUU!!!!"…….

And what, dear readers, was this particular play? The wind blew upon Kakashi's script to reveal the first page: "Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two goes a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whole misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, and the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, Is now the two hours' tragic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." It is but only Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet".

Muahahahahahahaha, I am a very evil writer :P. Just another disclaimer, but I don't own Romeo and Juliet, too. And, I'm thinking of putting the sand siblings in there, but I'm not so sure, plus if you have any particular pairings for this, just let me know ! Thanks for reading this and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_In a garden…_

Izumi sat down on a bench and sighed. Almost everyone was trying for either Romeo or Juliet. No one has ever bothered with the other characters.

_Daisuke must have a plan if he's allowing so many to audition for the main roles…_She thought. She sighed again and started reading out loud from her script.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I shall no longer be a Capulet…"

Meanwhile, Lee was standing behind a tree not far from Izumi. When he heard her, he started to blush. _Oh Izumi, here is your Romeo!_ Then, he felt something slither up his leg, and froze. He couldn't move and was starting to fall over. Lee tried to grab a branch, but the results were not as he expected. He came down with a crash and the thing that was crawling up his leg jumped off (it was a lizard who apparently mistook Lee for a green vine). And, Izumi noticed…

"Lee, what are you doing?" She stood over him. Lee looked at her and turned even more red, _What beauty!_ Fast as lightning, he stood up.

"Oh nothing, nothing! I-I was j-j-just enjoyi-i-i-ng this b-beautiful garden!" Izumi smiled, "A little brake from the practicing, huh?"

"Y-y-y-y-…" Lee was so flustered that all he could do was nod.

"Do you want to sit down with me?" Izumi turned towards the bench, turned her head at Lee and smiled once again. Lee was even more in shock. (Inner Lee: _Gai-sensei, this is my chance!...What should I dooooooo?!? (tears streams down inner Lee's face_) They sat down and Lee was so nervous he couldn't speak.

"Lee, what role are you trying out for?" Izumi asked while staring at her script.

"Um…I-well…er-Romeo…" Lee hesitated. Izumi gave him a sad smile, "Good luck, then…" she suddenly became quiet and a little serious. Lee noticed and looked at her.

"Izumi, do you wish to try out for Juliet?" She nodded and sighed.

"I just don't have a chance…" This made Lee upset, "Why shouldn't you have a chance? You are one of the most beautiful girls who are trying out for the lead role!" He paused, thought, and froze over what he had just said. Izumi looked back at him with hopeful eyes, "R-really?" Lee blushed and looked down, "Hai…you have even been with the acting troupe for a much longer time than the others. I know you can make it." He looked back at her and smiled. This made Izumi happier.

"Hey, Lee…would you like to practice together for this?" Lee looked back at her in disbelief. Then, he tried to smile his most charming smile and said, "Yes!"

"Yay! Okay, let's do the balcony scene!" Izumi opened up her script and Lee followed suit.

"I'll start where Juliet is about to finish her big speech!" Izumi said, "Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek! Aye me!" She paused and waited for Lee to speak. And waited…and waited…

"Lee, are you even paying attention?" She looked at him in anger, but then softened as she saw him shivering.

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"Lee…"

"…I can't understand this!!!!!!" Izumi fell over.

"What do you mean 'can't understand'? Weren't you paying to Daisuke at all?"

"I-I-I-I'm sorrryyyy!" Now, tears were srteaming down Lee's face.

"Okay, okay! We will take this two lines at a time for your part! I'm sorry I yelled at you!" Izumi put an arm around Lee to comfort him.

_Meanwhile…_

Gai was sitting in a tree watching the whole thing. He smiled and tears of joy ran down his cheeks. _Lee, I'm proud of you for partially handling this on your own!"_

"Gai, shouldn't you be studying?" A voice behind him said. Gai froze, then relaxed when he realized Kakashi was right behind him.

"And how long have _you_ been here, my arch rival?"

"Not long, just reading." Kakashi held out his usual book, Icha Icha Paradise. A big sweat drop hung over Gai's head.

"Plus, I'm only worried about you. How should really be studying." Gai sighed, "Very well…we will _both_ leave."

"B-both? But why?" Kakashi stupidly asked. Gai muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Pervert."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"Not!"

And they were like that whenever they saw each other for the rest of the day.

YES!! Chapter 2! I decided on a LeexOC thing, but still confused over what other pairings there needs to be. If you want yaoi (sp?) vote yes or no! R&R, and stay tuned!!


	3. Chapter 3

_At the theatre…_

Everyone was sitting in the audience. Daisuke and Natsumi were the only ones on the second row. The judges seat, they claimed. Daisuke stood up and announced the first two couples who were to try out for Romeo and Juliet.

"Ino and Shikamaru. Please go back stage and get in costumes." Ino happily went to put on the pretty dress. Shikamaru complained, but was only ended up being dragged by Ino to the dressing room by his ear.

"Hey Lee, who did you sign up to be with? Who's your Juliet for the auditions?" Naruto whisperd. Lee bushed.

"I-Izumi."

"Really? Oh, you might be up for competition! I'm doing this with Hinata!"

"Now presenting Audition Group Number 1, Ino as Juliet and Shikamaru as Romeo." Natsumi said in a loud voice. "The balcony scene."

Suddenly, Ino appeared on the balcony of the set in a red ancient dress, and Shikamaru came out in…"TIGHTS!!!!" Naruto yelled. Everyone started to crack up. Shikamaru glared, "Shut up! This is the costume!" All of the boys froze.

"Y-you mean…" Kiba said slowly.

"W-we...h-have…" Shino choked.

"T-to wear…" Choji was hyper-venerating.

"Tights?!?!?!?" All the boys said.

"Why yes, this play _does_ take place in a century where tights were popular." Daisuke said with an evil grin.

"B-b-but…tights…and a _skirt_?!? The cape and swords thing is pretty cool…but the other two things just go to far!" Naruto complained. Sakura noticed that Gai and Kakashi sensei were in a frozen/shock stage and she tried to hold back laughter.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, shouldn't you be more worried about _them_ in tights and a skirt?" Sakura whispered and pointed to the two sensei's. Sasuke froze and shuddered. _……BAD IMAGES!!! TAKE THEM OUT!!!!! AAAAUUUGGGHHH!!! _He thought.

"Anyways, first group, Ino and Shikamaru…start _now_, please." Daisuke demanded.

"Oh, of course! Er, I mean…oh Romeo, _Romeo_! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and _refuse _thy name; _Or_, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my _love_, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." The kids were trying so hard to hold back their laughter, and above all Ino killed her speech because of the flimsy accent. What was worse, however, was that Shikamaru became so red after hearing Ino's voice that he, too, was holding back laughter. He took a _big_ breathe, "ShallIhearmore,orshallIspeakatthis?" As soon as he finished, he clamped his mouth shut. But it was too late. Ino already had flames in her eyes. _You baka! What's wrong with the way I speak? If you ruin this, I WILL KILL YOU!_ Her inner self said. Suddenly, Daisuke coughed. "Er…ahhh, thank you for that…performance…next will be Choji and Setsumi." Izumi leaned over to her, "Good luck Setsuko-senpai! Which dress will you choose?"

"The dark purple one, although I just _know_ I shall get the part. You know, with beauty and long silky dark hair and…oh, I would suggest the maroon one for you Izumi." Setsuko winked. A big sweat bead drooped over Izumi's head, "T-thank you…"

"You two, are you coming or not!" Natsumi yelled.

"Hurry, Choji! Stop eating those chips and change!" Setsuko scolded.

"Hmph." Was all he could say.

"Audition Group Number 2, the balcony scene." Natsumi announced. Just like Setsuko said, she came out wearing a dark purple dress. And Choji…well…

"Hey, Choji! Aren't those tights a little _too_ tight?" Kiba exclaimed. And despite he teased his best friend, Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, be quiet!" Choji yelled.

"Ah-_hem_!" Daisuke coughed.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy nam; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Setsuko paused. Nevertheless, being as good as she was, Choji's outfit was indeed a little too tight. In fact, it was _very_ tight. Plus, he had trouble breathing in the suit.

"Sh-shall I hear more-" _ZIP, BANG!_ One of the large buttons on his suit popped of, hit a statue and bounced back to Choji, hitting him in the stomach. Setsumi had tears. All of the boys were clapping and yelling, "Encore! Encore!" Daisuke and Netsumi had humongous sweat beads over their heads.

"N-next…is-" Just then, someone walked into the theatre.

"I hope I'm not _that_ late." It was a girl's voice.

"Oh! No, not at all! Did you manage to get the script."

"Yup." The mysterious girl held it up. And all of the ninjas were in shock and yelled, "TEMARI?!?" Temari noticed the group, "Hey."

"Short on girls, I forgot to mention that she was coming! Anyway, moving _on_! Next is…" Daisuke paused. And a hush fell over the crowd.

"Naruto and Hinata! The death scene."

"NNNAANNIIII?!?!?" The chosen ones yelled.

_B-but the death scene is where Juliet k-k-kisses R-R-R…_Hinata thought, and turned red.

_That's where Romeo kisses Juliet for the final time! We haven't even **practiced** kissing…_Naruto turned red as well. Nevertheless, the two went backstage. Soon, the curtains opened up and revealed Hinata in a light blue dress, and Naruto in a light brown silk costume. Hinata was laying down on a table covered with red sheets, pillows, and flowers.

"O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss, I die." Naruto leaned over to give Hinata a kiss, but all of the sudden, he stopped and turned very red. Hinata opened her eyes just a little bit, and saw Naruto's face…very, very, very close to hers. Her face also turned red.

"KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!!" The boys yelled. Naruto and Hinata started to shiver.

_I have to kiss her! Or else, I won't be Romeo…but I can't!_

_N-N-N-N-Naruto i-i-is s-s-s-s-so clooooose……_

Suddenly, Kiba was up onstage.

"Here you go, Hinata!" He then pushed Naruto and…Romeo and Juliet kissed.

"They were just too shy with each other…" Natsumi whispered to Daisuke.

"Agreed, but it was a good performance…and yet, Juliet never spoke." Daisuke whispered back. He got up from his seat, "Thank you Naruto, Hinata…and Kiba. Next will be…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who will be next? Find out in Auditions Part 2! Featuring Neji and Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura, Izumi and Lee, Temari and Kiba, and a very surprising twist!!!


End file.
